Unforgiveable Punishment!
by AmyRoseAlice
Summary: Set in modern japan... Miamaya is punished by her stepfather for fighting with her stepsister Kagura. he seals away her demon powers turning her human and sends her off to a boarding school where she has a run in with the one and only sesshomaru on her first day. the two act as if they hate each other but later start to fall in love... Rated T for now!


~ This is another Inuyasha fan fiction I came up with, hope you like it I'll try to keep up with the chapters of both fan fictions but you know life can be hectic sometimes so they might be slow coming as I'm also rewriting my other fan fiction called "Fallen"… Please Review and feel free to read my other stories! I originally watched Inuyasha in English and am now watching it in Japanese with subtitles, I'm not familiar with the terms but they sound way better than the English versions so if anyone wants to help me out with meanings and what I can replace with the Japanese versions that'd be great!~

Miamaya Kumori didn't really like her new step family. At first she had tolerated the way her mother seemed to bend to her stepfather and sister's every want and need shortly after the wedding even though she was a more powerful demon then them, she seemed to submit to them easily, which only bother the young female dog demon to no end; but her mother seemed oblivious to it and Mia couldn't convince her otherwise.

Her mother started dating this guy only a few months after her father's murder and at first Mia was angry at how fast she moved on, but after seeing how happy her mother was she slowly came around to the idea; the man she had been dating was super nice and even bought Mia presents. Naraku took them both on a very expensive trip to Hawaii and treated her like she was his own daughter. When he asked her mother to marry him a year later, Mia was convinced that the guy was only after her mother's money but she soon learned that the man had much more evil and darker ideas in mind.

Shortly after their wedding Mia saw the instant change in her new stepfather; Naraku became cruel to her mother even criticised her cooking and choice in clothing. Mia had even heard him hit her mother once; which caused a huge fight between the whole family as Mia attacked Naraku and her stepsister and mother had to pry her off of him. They pinned her down until she cooled off and her mother refused to speak to her even though she was just protecting her. Naraku had left on a business trip a few days after that and her mother still refused to speak to her. Her stepsister on the other had begun tormenting her none stop with her verbal assaults.

Six months later Naraku announced that his son Hakudoshi would be coming home for his summer vacation from school. Mia was excited to meet her new stepbrother as he was the same age as her. She just hoped that he was nothing like her older new stepsister. Later that day the doorbell rang and Mia ran to answer it; standing on the other side was a cute white haired fourteen year old boy with purple eyes and snow white skin.

Hakudoshi was polite, funny, smart, and he liked everything Miamaya liked; the two hit it off right away and spent the whole day reading manga and watching anime. Mia had no idea that later that night would be the worst night of her life; it was the night she began to hate her new family; the night that her own stepbrother beat her to near death before taking away the only thing girls cherished most; her virginity.

The next two years Mia was tormented by Kagura's verbal assaults, her mother's pain of being beaten by her new husband and the memories of the night she was attacked by Hakudoshi. Most times she pushed it all to the back of her mind and became an emotionless demon, she trained with the best self-defence, hand to hand combat and sword fighting sensei's in all of japan so that she'd never be attacked again.

One day exactly two years from that very night Kagura went too far, she pushed her to her breaking point; the point of no return and on that day Mia turned into her true form for the first time in her life. Kagura knew about the attack and she became extremely jealous of Mia's relationship with the quarterback of their school that she spread a rumor that Mia had sex with her stepbrother. Kagura ended up with severe injuries because Mia had turned into her true form and nearly ripped her stepsister to shreds and her stepfather had somehow turned the whole situation around making it look as though Mia was jealous of her sister and attacked her. Her mother believed his lies and agreed to his punishment for her and so the sealing of her demon blood began

Mia could forgive her mother for not defending herself against an abusive husband; she could also forgive her for not believing her when she told her about Hakudoshi attacking her; but this was unforgivable. Sealing away her demon blood because of a fight Kagura had started with her was just wrong. It wasn't her fault that her older stepsister had insulted her and called her out in front of the whole school, and it wasn't her fault that Kagura attacked first for no reason, and if defiantly wasn't her fault that she was faster and more powerful than Kagura.

It took several painful days for the bangles around her wrists to form the seal and imprison her demon blood. Her demon markings were gone as well as her claws, pointed ears; her hair no longer had it's beautiful blood red streaks and was now a plain black and her eyes faded from beautiful violet to a pale ocean blue. She looked completely and utterly human and she hated ever second of it; she felt venerable and unprotected.

It took her several weeks to recuperate enough just to walk from her room to the bathroom without feeling to weak; luckily for her it was summer and she had two and a half months to recover before school starts up again. Mia spent the summer in her room meditating; she was forcing her demon powers up against the edges of the seal trying to find a weak spot or a hole. It took most of the summer but she managed to force enough of her demon powers threw the weak points in the seal to heal minor wounds and bruises. She wondered how long it would take to break the seal completely.

When summer came closer to an end Mia learned that her stepfather had decided to ship her off to a boarding school far away from her home. Her mother had agreed to everything her stepfather decided and the week before school all of her things were packed up and shipped to her new school. The day school started the family minus her stepsister climbed into the back of her family's limo and made their way to her new home for the next three years.

Mia sat and stared out the car window as the scenery flew by. She hadn't said a word to her mother since she had agreed to her punishment. To Mia this was an unexcitable line that her mother had crossed and she would never forgive her, her mother and stepfather tried to make small conversations with her but she refused to even look their way or open her mouth to reply. It was times like this that she was happy that her late father had left a pile of money to her in an account that only her and his lawyer knew about; he also left her half of his company which meant her evil stepfather couldn't sell off the company without her signing off on it. Mia was sure that the evil half demon had only married her mother so that he could gain control over her money and her father's company.

When the car came to a stop at its final destination Mia jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut without a word to her mother or the evil monster sitting next to her. She stared at the long stair case that loomed in front of her and decided it was time she got going. She tugged at her extremely short school uniform skirt before stepping onto the first step of the long and high stair case. She could hear her mother shouting to her from the car but ignored her and continued to make her way up the long stair case leading to her new home and school. Once she arrived at the top she had to find the dean's office and find out where her new room was and to get her new class schedule and books.

The pathway that lead to the main building was made out of amazingly beautiful pink cobble stones and was lined with beautiful cherry blossom trees in full bloom. Mia stopped and gazed at the trees for several minutes before a student bumped into her.

"**Fight!"** he shouted as he ran past her. She followed him with her eyes to see a large group of students forming a large circle on the other side of the cobble stone path. Feeling uninterested in seeing a fight between two testosterone filled teenage males she continued her way to the main building to find the dean.

She had just taken a few steeps when someone slammed into her knocking her to the ground. She felt the now human skin on her knee tear open as she hit the cobble stones and her hands were both scrapped by the stones. She pushed herself into a sitting position and grabbed her now bleeding knee while hissing in pain.

"**Inuyasha!"** screamed a girl's voice from behind Mia.

She turned to see a brown eyed, black haired girl running towards her with two girls and boy running behind her. Next to her laid a half breed dog demon boy with dog ears and white hair wearing a red t-shirt under his school uniform. He had a large cut on his face and a black eye.

"_Must have been the boy that slammed into me."_ She thought as she stared at the handsome young half demon. _"He's kinda cute." _

The three reached Mia and the half demon boy named Inuyasha. Mia took the time to look over the three humans. The one that had shouted she realized by her aura that she was a priestess and the pretty girl beside her with the ponytail looked like a normal athletic human she soon realized she was a demon slayer, the younger girl with the side ponytail looked like a normal human about the age of thirteen or so and the boy behind them all gave off the aura of a monk. He had beads around his right hand and his hair in a small ponytail.

The younger girl knelt down in front of Mia and said **"Hi I'm Rin Taisho, I'm really sorry that my brothers fighting with each other caused your injury."**

Mia was about to answer her when a powerful aura hit her almost knocking the air from her lungs. She turned her head to see the most beautiful dog demon she'd ever seen standing just off to the side. He had a scratch on his face and blood on the sleeve of his school jacket. Mia guessed that he must be the other brother of the human girl Rin. A small group of fan girls surrounded the handsome dog demon.

"_Wow! Hot!"_ she thought as she stared at the dog demon; the fan girls glared at her like normal fan girls go and Mia had to hold back an eye roll.

"**Sesshomaru this girl is hurt you should apologise for causing her injuries."** Said the black haired girl that was now holding the unconscious half demon dog boy.

"**Hn."** Was all he said as he turned and began walking in the opposite direction.

Mia became enraged. _"What an asshole, I take back calling him hot!"_ she thought to herself. The asshole of a demon wasn't even going to apologise for causing her injury, the least he could do was mumble an apology or help her up from the ground. This was something she wasn't going to tolerate even if she was now just human no one disrespected her like this. The young munk had offered her a hand up and she took it while mumbling "What an asshole." under her breath

The next thing Mia knew she was being pinned to a nearby tree by her throat by the dog demon asshole himself. He had her pinned so high that her feet were off the ground. But Mia wasn't scared, shocked, or surprised by his actions. The only emotion that showed in her face was anger.

"**What did you call me?" **he growled out as he tightened his grip on her throat.

Mia looked into his angry eyes without showing any emotions and said **"I said you're an ASSHOLE! No unhand me mutt face."**

"**How dare you disrespect this Sesshomaru in such a manor wench."** Sesshomaru growled as his eyes turned from their beautiful golden color to a blood red and he began chocking Mia for her insult. Being a dog demon herself Mia knew what he was about to do next so she gathered all of the demon powers she had been slowly leaking threw the seal into her throat just as he began to burn her skin with his poison claws.

"**SESSHOMARU NO, YOU'LL KILL HER!"** screamed the younger girl named Rin as she ran towards them.

This distracted Sesshomaru enough that Mia was able to knee him in the balls as hard as she could, causing them both to fall to the ground. She then released the demon power into her neck to heal herself as she slowly stood up. She made her way to Sesshomaru and knelt down next to him and whispered into his ear.** "I want you to know that if you EVER lay a hand on me again, I'll make sure you're unable to reproduce, you got that mutt face."**

She then stood up and began making her way towards the main building.

Sorry to stop it there but I wanted to post this and see if anyone liked it before continuing on with it so please review!


End file.
